Riddles in the Dark
by xDomBillyx
Summary: Tom Riddle in his 6th year opens up the Chamber of Secrets and... his heart?
1. First Meeting

Tom sat on the train, bored. As usual he didn't any anybody and didn't care to. There was no one in the compartment with him. This was his first year going to a place called "Hogwarts". Whatever that was, he didn't know. Nor did Tom care. He just wanted to get it over.   
Be known to his knowledge, a girl sat in the next compartment that would change his life. She made him what he was in the time that we know. She made turn the way he did. Yes, he was still evil and had cruelty in his heart when she met him. They hated each other in fact. But as they sat there not knowing each other and not caring, Fate took over, as it always does.  
In the other room sat an eleven year old girl, named Winter Parks. As the train stopped and she grabbed her things, a boy came out of the compartment next to hers. She bumped into him and their things went flying. He glared at her and she smirked. She wasn't going to take that look from him.  
"Look here. Were do you come off looking at me like that?" Winter said.  
"Because you bumped into me and now I have to pick everything back up again." Tom said as he picked up his suitcase.  
"Well, I didn't mean it." Winter said.  
"Well, it happened." He said in a mocking tone.  
"Oh get over yourself."  
He smirked and turned around. "I will when I want to, thanks."  
"You're impossible"  
"And you aren't?"  
"No, not when you get to know me." She said as she ran up to him. "And you, my friend, do not."  
"I have no friends and I wouldn't count you as one of them so don't call me 'friend'" He said stubbornly.  
"Fine I won't"  
And that was their first meeting. Who knew that she would change him and make him Lord Voldemort?


	2. Years Go By

Life is a funny thing. She liked him deep down, and Tom liked her; he just didn't know it, at all.   
They were sorted into the same house, Slytherin. That night as the rest of the students lay in bed, stuffed to the popping, Tom looked out his window. He knew where he was and in some way he despised this place. He was here, the same place his mother was. He was becoming what his father hated. Slowly in his heart hatred grew. In his dreams he dreamt of one day conquering them. This was the slow beginning of "The End" as some would call it.  
Not to far away, a girl of eleven sat up right in her bed thinking of a cruel boy she had met. She thought of how she hated that he had her thinking of him. She had a scowl in her face and in her heart. She vowed never to like him, ever. Fate has its own vows, though and hers don't count in the end.  
Although they were in the same classes, they never talked and Winter kept thinking of their first meeting. She thought of how she hated him and what he was. Cruelty grew in her heart towards him.   
Second year was like the first except for one thing: he saved her life. Slytherins and Gryffindors were in the highest tower looking at stars for some project at the end of the year. He was hanging out by her friend, Luisza, when a Gryffindor boy came up to her and started being obnoxious (this kid really should have been put in Slytherin, but anyway…) and teased Winter about all sorts of things. He started pushing her lightly when the teacher wasn't looking. Tom, who was standing behind her, was getting annoyed because she kept bumping him. He turned around just in time: The Gryffindor kid pushed her and she fell over, to her doom. Tom got out his wand and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa" and Winter floated back up to him.  
She landed with a thud and expected Luisza to be there but it was Him. She looked upon his face and muttered a "thanks" as she walked down to the Hospital Wing. She was all right, physically, but mentally she was confused. Why did she hate him so? Why? She thought about it for months. It became summer and then fall.   
They were now in their third year at Hogwarts. Tom's hatred was growing, but he was becoming softer with the help of hormones. He didn't like anyone particular and didn't choose to. This year, though, they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade and most of the guys were going with girls. He was teased about it and he did, deep down, really deep down, want to go with a girl.  
One day Winter passed him in the halls and stopped him. I know you saved me last year and all. Umm… I just wanted to say thanks for last year and all. If there is anything that I could do, just ask."  
"Yeah. It was no problem. I do have a small favor. Can you go to Hogsmeade with me? We haven't really been together and the first time I met you wasn't all that grand, I suppose." He said, not believing what he was saying.  
"It wasn't all that kind, but sure I'd love to go with you."  
"Thanks, I'll...uh... I'll come around Friday at seven." Tom walked away feeling odd. He was happy that he was going, but with her? That was another story.  
He did what he said and Winter answered her door at 7 sharp. She looked nice in the black robe she was wearing; she had her hair in a ponytail and it bounced slightly when she walked.   
She tightened her muscles when they sat next to each other at Hogsmeade. She liked him and felt that he had some courage for asking her, but she had their first conversation replaying in her head. She sighed as they made light chit-chat and ate a piece of rum cake together.  
And so it began, the friendship of these two grew. As they reached their fifth year, their first meeting was often referred in joke and manner. They didn't become best friends, but they hung out every now and then. They didn't hate each other and there might have been some other feeling there.  
As they started their 6th year, Winter felt that she knew him; he even came to visit her at her house. For what reason, she didn't know. She knew that she had formed a crush since the last year and wanted to get closer to him. But was that possible? 


	3. 6th Year Begins

Winter sat in the compartment almost a half hour early and waited for Tom to join her. This year they were going to be sitting alone in the compartment. Luisza now had a boyfriend, and hardly ever spent time with Winter but she didn't care too much; Winter had Riddles to think about.  
About ten minutes later Tom came in already in his robes and sat down next to her.  
"So how was your summer?" He asked.  
"Alright, how was yours, after you left my house… three days ago."  
"Uum… It was fine." So it was true. Tom had been at Winter's house all summer. He went there because he had no one to turn to. He didn't tell her, though, that he was hiding from his father, who hated anything to do with magic. His father, in fact hated Tom and because of that, Tom hated his father. "So what did you do yesterday?"  
"Well, considering that I live in Ireland and all I was on my way here, yesterday."  
"Oh yeah! Sorry." Tom didn't no what to say so he said nothing. He looked over at Winter. She had certainly matured over the summer. Her features stood out more and he felt a pang in his heart. Was this a crush?  
Tom thought about it and he did something rash in his life for much. He leaned over and kissed her. Not on the cheek or the forehead, like he's done before, but on the lips.  
"Err... Sorry Winter. You uh… look nice." He said.  
Winter's heart went soaring and his voice brought her back down. "Oh…um… thanks."


	4. Subtle Moments in Time

After that things changed. A few days went on, but Winter and Tom really didn't talk much about the incident. In fact the avoided it altogether. When Luisza asked about the ride they just said that they had had a fun time just talking. Winter hated lying to her, but she couldn't tell her the truth. Winter really didn't know what had happened herself, so how could she explain it to Luisza? Luisza probably wouldn't believe it, because of the way Tom acted and they way he was.   
Tom was cruel to others, but was soft on Winter. She really didn't know why either. Maybe it was their first meeting, maybe it was when he saved her life, and maybe it was when they went to Hogsmeade. Who knew? Tom didn't care for others either. He was this secluded person who only ever hung out with Winter and sometimes Luisza. That's the way he liked it, though.   
Tom sat in his room Friday afternoon, and had just finished his Potions homework when he heard a knock on his door. He got off of his Slytherin blanket and proceeded to the door. He opened it and saw Winter.  
"Hey" He said.  
She said a quick "Hi" and barged in. "We have to talk."  
"I'd figure you'd come around." He said. "Look, it was just an urge. I did it on impulse. It didn't mean anything." Tom was lying and so couldn't look at Winter.  
"Um, Yeah. Ok. Well, I have to go."  
Tom looked up and saw her face. She looked hurt, but tried not to show it. She smiled at him and slipped through the door. Tom sat back on his bed in frustration. He did really like her, or what he thought to be a crush. He couldn't tell her though. To have feelings is to be weak, and one thing Tom Riddle wasn't was weak.  
Winter closed the door to Tom's room and wiped the falling tears from her cheek and slowly walked to her room. She saw Luisza who stopped her.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing" Winter replied.  
"Please… I know you better then that Winter Parks." Luisza replied sternly.  
Luisza and Winter walked into their dorm and Winter told her about the train ride and the conversation she had just had with Tom. Luisza couldn't believe that cold ole Tom Riddle kissed Winter, but she believed Winter and knew she wouldn't lie. So Winter and Luisza stayed the night talking about guys and their troubles. 


	5. Why?

Winter awoke that night and although it was near two in the mourning, she had to see Tom. She felt compelled and knew that she had to talk to him even if he'd only listen or vice versa. She got up out of her bed, got on her black robe and slipped out of her door.  
No one was in the Common Room as she had suspected. She was easily able to go undetected even if people were there, but Winter slipped across the hall and came upon Tom's door. She stood there for a minute and softly tapped. She heard a faint "come in" and she opened the door.  
Tom saw her and didn't know what to say. She looked very pretty, even if she was in her pajamas. He knew why she was here, though. He swallowed and asked if she wanted to sit. It was ok for her to stay because Tom didn't have any "roomies". He had 3 seventh years with him last year, but they had all graduated so he was alone. Whish wasn't a bad thing for Tom since he liked being a recluse.  
"I know why your hear." He said. "I didn't really mean what I said. It's just… I cannot love anyone and although I'd like to love you… I just don't. I care about you greatly."  
She smiled and said she understood although her eyes said differently. They were encrusted with tears, but she smiled. Tom looked at her and got up. He slowly walked up to her and hugged her. She lost control and started to cry.   
Winter held on to him like there was no tomorrow. She cried into his robes and didn't care. She finally stopped when there was nothing to cry about. She even started thinking of things that made her cry so she didn't have to pull away. Finally she did and she stepped back.  
"I'm sorry." She said still sobbing a bit.  
"It's not your fault." He said.  
"It is, too. I'm sitting here looking like a bloody fool." She tried to smile, but couldn't.  
"You do not look like an idiot. And it's not your fault. I do care about you and I do have feelings for you, but I know that I cannot be there for you. I don't want to hurt you."  
"Then why did you kiss me on the train?"  
"I honestly don't know."  
She nodded patiently and Tom's inward guts churned. He couldn't tell her who or what he really was. He had something to do this year that would change everything. And after she turned around and left and after she was in her own bed, Tom took out his journal and began the spell.


End file.
